


The Sofa Incident

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Everyone is Poly because Akatsuki [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Typical Violence, Hidan’s a thot, Hidan’s masochism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Kakuzu has a surprise for Hidan





	The Sofa Incident

Hidan raised his eyebrows, rant stopping short as Kakuzu slid into his lap and cut him off with a kiss. He moaned in surprise and let his eyes slip shut as the akatsuki treasurer ground his ass down against a cock that was rapidly taking interest.

 

Kakuzu hardly ever got in this particular mood and Hidan was damned if he was going to turn it down.

 

The priest’s kisses were needy as he gripped Kakuzu’s hips in his hands.

 

The other Akatsuki pried them off and pinned them either side of Hidan’s head on the sofa. He pulled back enough to look at Hidan through half lidded eyes before skewering him on his threads.

 

They slithered out of his cloak, weaving through the Jashinist’s flesh viciously.

 

“Ah, Kakuzu!” Hidan writhed against the pain of the threads. It hurt so good.Every stitch was a sharp burning pain that brought with it a wave of pleasure. He bucked his hips against Kakuzu’s, his cock aching.

 

It was at this point that he noticed Kakuzu wasn’t hard.

 

“Wait-“

 

The miserly nin pulled back with a smirk and slid off of Hidan’s lap.He took in the sight of the other man, cock straining against his trousers, thoroughly stitched to the sofa. “Perhaps that will teach you to be less of a brat.” He growled and walked off.

 

“Hey wait! Kakuzu!” Silence answered the priest. “Fucking come back here dammit!”

 

His voice echoed through the empty room. “You’re not fucking leaving me like this you godless heathen!”


End file.
